


Разрешение

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Это — его имя. Как Зимний солдат, как Белый волк, как Баки — все чем он был, и чем он стал, и если все это уже не исчезнет — то и те имена, что дает ему Т’Чалла, задыхаясь от ласк и желания, глядя с нежностью и любовью, тоже останутся с ним навсегда.





	Разрешение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано как всегда - ночью, на коленке, после работы, для CommanderShally.

— Ты разрешишь мне?

Т’Чалла приподнимается на локтях, вглядывается в лицо. Даже так, когда между ними есть хоть какое-то расстояние, Баки чувствует грудью жар его тела — голодного и ждущего. Всегда ждущего. Баки не знает, как Т’Чалла умудряется столько ждать — при том, как сильно любит секс.

— Что именно? — спрашивает Т’Чалла, и в его голосе тоже жар, так полыхает огонь в запертом со всех сторон пространстве, где оставлено только несколько крохотных щелей — жадно хватая воздух, разрастаясь, заполняя собой раскаленные стены.

— Ласкать тебя, — отвечает Баки. Получается легко, и он пробует еще: — Сделать тебе хорошо. И чтобы ты не мешал.

— А я обычно мешаю, — усмехается Т’Чалла, и Баки, чувствуя все ту же легкость, приподнимает брови, давая понять, что ответ понятен сам собой. — Ладно. И что мне сделать?

Баки кладет ладонь ему на затылок, тонет пальцами в жестких кудрях. Закрывает глаза. Целует, наслаждаясь тем, как чувствуется это — твердые губы, шероховатое прикосновение языка к небу, гладкость зубов, щель между ними... 

— Просто ляг на спину, — шепчет Баки, не открывая глаз. Видеть не надо, когда так хорошо, когда тело выгибается само, чтобы вжаться в другое тело — мокрое от пота, жаждущее, тяжелое...

И все исчезает, а Баки хватает ртом пустой воздух и несколько мгновений — не может открыть глаза от ужаса, боясь увидеть пустоту и себя, висящего в этой пустоте, без памяти, без....

— Джим, — тихо зовет Т’Чалла.

Его рука — вот она, Баки чувствует это даже мертвой своей частью — давление, присутствие. И никакой пустоты. Баки перехватывает пальцы Тчалы, втягивает в рот — все так же, не открывая глаз, потому что не хочет видеть. Хочет чувствовать, что они оба — здесь, вместе, чувствовать жар, который никогда больше не сменится холодом, никогда, пока они оба живы — Т’Чалла так говорит, и Баки так хочет, а они, в конце концов, немного больше, чем люди, так почему все не может быть именно так, как они хотят?!

— Джим? 

Баки смотрит в обеспокоенное лицо Т’Чаллы и говорит глухо и тяжело:

— Завяжи мне глаза.

Полоса ткани, оторванная от вакандийского королевского платья — плотная, гладкая, непроглядная. Она шуршит едва слышно, как трава у озера, когда Т’Чалла затягивает узел. Его губы касаются плеч так легко, так ласково, зубы игриво прихватывают ухо, и Баки чувствует его тяжелое дыхание — тихий, неумолимый, укрощенный пожар. Баки поворачивается. Складывает руки на коленях. Слушает. Это нетрудно, он ведь не обычный человек. Это трудно — потому что даже слыша каждое движение Т’Чаллы, рисуя в своем разуме его силуэт на постели, окруженной неяркими желтыми светильниками, похожими на глаза добрых ночных зверей — Баки боится, что все это порождение его изломанного, лживого разума. 

Но что он за солдат, если не может победить врага?

Баки протягивает ладони — и Т’Чалла ложится в них. Белые и серые пальцы скользят по темной груди. Обводят соски. Сжимают и гладят, по кругу, опять и опять, под легкие стоны наслаждения. Т’Чалла легко открывается удовольствию, принимает все, не стесняется ничего — Баки знает это. И еще знает, что сам слишком тороплив, слишком недоверчив. Слишком тяжек. Сегодня так не будет. Он склоняется — ближе, ближе, пока не чувствует знакомый жар, пока разум не говорит ему — здесь, совсем близко, уже, ты здесь... но нет. Еще чуть склониться... вот так, и губы Баки встречают гладкую горячую кожу, язык собирает терпкую соль, кружа по гладкому бугорку соска. 

— О-о-о-о-о… — тянет Т’Чалла, и Баки слышит в его голосе — запрокинутую голову, открытое горло. 

Он целует — совершенное тепло, покорившуюся силу, скованный жар. Это как поток, ведущий неизвестно куда, но Баки хочет почувствовать каждый миллиметр, каждую каплю, каждую секунду движения. Словно Т’Чалла не завязал на нем гладкую полосу — словно она тянется через Баки, тяжелая, сияющая всеми красками в абсолютной темноте. Соски — нежные, ребра — покатые, ямочка пупка, твердый живот — напрягся и опал, доверяясь... Баки все скользит вниз, наслаждаясь стонами, вкусом, движениями. Когда его губы касаются члена, Т’Чалла выдыхает:

— Джиииим...

— Скажи еще раз.

— Джим. Джим, любимый, Джим...

Это — его имя. Как Зимний солдат, как Белый волк, как Баки — все чем он был, и чем он стал, и если все это уже не исчезнет — то и те имена, что дает ему Т’Чалла, задыхаясь от ласк и желания, глядя с нежностью и любовью, тоже останутся с ним навсегда. Вот же они — щекочут губы, тяжело пахнут мускусом, протягиваются под языком дорожками вен. Баки широко открывает рот и вбирает член в себя целиком, до самого горла. Сглатывает, сжимается вокруг, движется вперед и назад, наслаждаясь тем, как губы прокатываются по горячей коже и тяжелым венам, как ласкается о язык гладкий атлас головки, как член забивает глотку, не давая дышать — каждый раз, когда Т’Чаллла исступленно стонет:

— Джим, о Джим, еще, хочу...

Он душит и заполняет, он в горле и в сердце, на коже и в разуме, он как поток — и Баки отдается ему, как не умел: полностью расслабившись, доверившись рукам, прижимающим голову вниз, члену, который скользит и скользит по языку, по губам, по глотке, по стенкам щек. И когда поток вырывается наружу и течет сквозь — Баки не цепляется ни за что, просто держится ртом на члене, сосет и глотает семя, принимает, как земля принимает дождь после засухи.

— Джиииииииим!

Он срывает повязку. Отстраняется. Сжимает член Т’Чаллы в ладони и цедит оставшееся во рту на нежную головку. Белое течет по темному. Т’Чалла тяжело дышит. Баки вновь опускает голову и медленно, долго облизывает длинный член. Потом ложится сверху, укладывает голову на плечо Т’Чаллы. Закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущению того, как вплетаются в волосы длинные пальцы.

— Ты не хочешь сам?.. — тихо спрашивает Т’Чалла.

— Не сейчас, — отвечает Баки так же тихо. — Я люблю тебя.

— Ты не говорил этого раньше.

Баки целует его плечо. Обнимает руками и ногами, показывая, что тоже умеет это — укрывать собой.

— И раньше тоже любил.

fin


End file.
